


《与敌同眠》第54章（部分内容）

by xiangxiaomo



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	《与敌同眠》第54章（部分内容）

　　当夜，裴组长最后上楼梯那几步，是被他的情人拥抱着，热烈地吻着，搂着他一条大腿将他推进房间。

　　裴逸被挤出“呃”得一声，就被牢牢挟制在墙上，男人扼住他的脖颈和他热吻。衬衫一排纽扣“哗”得全部撕开，扣子脱线坠落在地，露出雪白诱人的胸膛。

　　四目相对，唇角连着一丝黏热的口水，知道这就是彼此都钟爱的亲密方式。章总热烈地吸吮他的唇瓣，把口水舔掉，望着他。

　　房间里的空气迅速就燃爆了，私下无人处纠缠的动作无比粗暴，衣料摩擦着打起一串静电，有火光。这不是在王宫的洗手间里拉拉扯扯，不是在罗马城电影院里“过娃娃家”，这就是两个强壮的男人要真枪实弹。

　　房内只点亮了书桌上一盏台灯，恰到好处地洒过一点黄晕，在袒／露的胸脯上打出明暗层次，随即就被炙热的唇舌留下一片晶莹湿润。

　　章绍池来过亚平宁半岛许多地方，他眼前的妙人，在光影下睫毛轻颤，锁骨形态完美，胸口缀着两颗半透明的诱人的珊瑚珠……露出来的以及还没露出来的，迷人的程度超过艺术馆里那些价值连城的名画。

　　章绍池抚摸这美妙的身躯，多年的回忆终于和眼前现实重合并融为一体，让他的眼被欲望炙烤出隐隐一层火光，无法忍耐。

　　“宝贝，宝贝……你是我的。”

　　他心里确实也有一根刺，隐隐地刺痛他，愈发需要这样的亲密来印证彼此之间的情谊坚不可破，印证爱人对他的依恋和忠诚。带茧的大手豁然伸进裴逸的裤腰，从后面抓住挺翘浑圆的部位，一把就掐出错乱的喘息。

　　裴逸的眼神也迷乱了，微张着嘴和他不停亲吻，放纵唇舌交缠，又挺又热的臀瓣在男人手掌心里颤动，一条腿攀上来，就是动了情的样子……

　　章总捉着爱人的嘴唇伸手就从洗手间柜门里拿出需要的东西。

　　裴逸瞥见，在喘息间迷乱哽咽，光芒闪烁：“别，哥……”

　　章总双手握住那诱人的臀，用力揉捏，两人都已衣衫凌乱压合在洗手间台子上。幽闭的空间让滚烫的空气和交缠的眼神皆无路可逃，彼此看得到瞳仁里映出的人影。

　　裴逸硬是把章总的手拽出来，恳求：“哥，今晚别来了，别那么弄。”

　　“不然怎么弄？”

　　“酒喝多了，我都累啦，别来了。” 裴逸搂住爱人的脖子，亲一下脸。拒绝的理由确实比较生硬。

　　“怎么不行？” 章总追逐着他迷恋的锁骨。

　　“……我给你吸，成吗？”

　　英俊的脸在灯下微红，裴逸熟练地抚摸爱人的腰，为他解开裤链，顺势要单膝跪下去。

　　章绍池怔然看着，都愣住了，满面狐疑沉默不语。周遭空气也烫得让人无法理智思考。

　　他就在裴逸要跪下给他弄的时候突然一把将人拽住，从地上拖起来！

　　洗手间光影凌乱，澎湃起伏的情绪伴随着忽明忽暗的灯火。章绍池把人重新牢牢摁在洗手台上，分开两条长腿，压住，直白、认真而霸道地说：“我想要你，宝贝，老子很想念你，这么些年都没有、没有……”

　　他讲不出口，认为这种事他作为一个男人承受了天大的委屈，爱侣之间是有义务满足对方最原始单纯的身体需要，这已是他忍耐的底线：“我很想要，我想插进去干你。”

　　“……过段时间行吗？我，让我缓缓。” 裴逸看起来疲惫混乱，神色间带着恳求。十数天内连续奔波征战，情感世界也经历天翻地覆，他确实需要缓缓。

　　“你有别人了？”章总突然问。

　　“没有。”裴逸即刻摇头。

　　“多久没做了，多久没和男人睡过？……”耳鬓厮磨，章绍池终于问出来。

　　“没有。”裴逸轻声的，但答复很坚定。

　　“五年都没跟人睡过？”章绍池哑声问，“你跟那些人都是打嘴炮？浪也都是虚的浪？”

”我没有别人。“裴逸看着他的眼。

　　或许就是分开太久杳无音信，前几日被抓获的逃犯冷枭在他面前指桑骂槐，像一根刺深深扎在心口就拔不出来了，任谁都会恼火，拼命想要确认。

　　小裴先生不仅在外人口中是完美的，在他章绍池眼里，同样完美。这也是他宠了二十年的宝贝儿啊，情感上已是打不断的血脉，连着他的筋骨。

　　这些年阅人无数，见识过各色妖男艳女，没有哪个在他心里能比得上眼前人一颗脚趾。而这种完美更加重了他的阴影和煎熬，无法忍受眼前人和他若即若离有一天竟会离他而去？那是他三十多岁骄傲自满意气风发的人生中，最重的一次打击，在背后看不见的地方留下很深的精神疮疤，地窖里藏的他亲手定制的五双皮鞋就是证明，这些也不可能在短短几个月就烟消云散，就当作什么也没发生过！

　　洗手间台子上，镶嵌红绿宝石的名贵匣子在灯下散射诱人光芒。里面收藏的就是克利奥帕特拉和罗马帝国皇帝偷／情欢好的爱用品，章总特意拍下来，送给小情人的高级玩具。

　　他在黄金宝石的颈圈和手环上，套了皮质十字扣和金属链子。他俩从前最喜欢的助兴玩具。

　　裴逸被擒拿手扳住了胳膊肘和手腕，没有反抗，低喘着在他眼前被锁了颈，再锁住双腕……金属链子将埃及艳后的手环连成一幅精巧的手铐，最后挂在淋浴间的U型水管上。

　　“哥哥我知道当初不该离开你了，你别生气。”裴逸跪在淋浴间地上，眼底是清澈的。双手铐在金属管道那个位置，只能保持跪姿。

　　“你看着我，宝贝，看着我？”章绍池抚摸这动人的脸，并不想动粗，这辈子能让他方寸大乱爱恨纠结的就只有裴先生。

　　一双大手用力抚摸着，他故意猛地扯开裴逸的衬衫，不给喘息的机会再强迫着剥掉长裤，终于逼迫心爱的人半裸着跪在面前。

　　“看着我，宝贝你怎么啦？为什么就不敢抬头看我？”章绍池也像陷入情网的困兽，很沙哑，“你看我，你受不了了对吗？”

　　“你明明也很想我！”他终于爆发，“你明明想得不行，你看你身上硬成这样儿。”

　　这句话像一道嘶鸣的闪电横贯着击中了裴逸，让他的面孔和身躯都发抖了。回忆充满了艰涩的伤疤，那些伤疤最终融合，化作红海沿岸干旱脱水的季节里一片滚烫的荒芜之地。这话多么熟悉啊，两年前，另一个男人也曾经将他束缚，逼迫他，质问同样的话。

　　他被禁锢着跪在男人面前，无法掩饰自己身体上的起伏变化，哪怕对方是他的爱人，仍然让羞耻涨红了脸。

　　他的职业以至他一贯强势坚毅的性格，都不允许他如此示弱，这样禁不住压迫轻易就缴械投降。每一次承受这样场面，都比他少年时所经历的反侦讯特训还要严酷十倍、百倍。他从不畏惧敌人的酷刑拷打，但他会惧怕这样心理上的挫败和打击。

　　这对于任何一名职业特工都是耻／辱场面，他却无法向深爱的人解释。

　　他也是个男人，有正常生理欲／望的男人，他没办法矫正自己与生俱来的弱点。 

　　他把腿蜷起来想挡住那地方，却被章总用脚强行分开他的膝盖：“为什么掩饰，藏什么啊，我没看过？”

　　半湿的内裤下面，勃起的坚挺的肉色一览无余。他被男人这么粗暴地弄着，却控制不住地硬了，这是他身体上最真实的渴望。

　　进退两难不知所措的时候眼泪“唰”得下来了，裴逸望着人：“哥哥我不想让你难受，我们不如，先分开一段？你让我缓缓，你先回国去。”

　　章总捧着他的脸：“你需要分开多久？……再来五年？”

　　“告诉我为什么，你说出为什么？”章绍池眼睑红了，蹲在宝贝的面前，揉着他的头发捧着他的脸问他。怎么都想不通自己会被甩，五年前那一出他还没想明白呢，“你心里明明也喜欢我，为什么不愿意，不愿跟我在一起生活？” 

　　“……”

　　章总就是怀疑再加上伤心，失去了往日冷静，被爱人当面拒绝亲热，对爷们儿的自尊也是一种损伤。只是这样发泄怒火的方式，伤敌一千还自损三千，不太明智。

　　他不善长甜言蜜语，不太懂得怎样交心，太肉麻的话总感到难以启齿。更不可能低声下气地恳求年轻的爱人，或者撒娇耍赖，把自己这张老脸按在地上摩擦，去求对方施舍感情——看在老子为你独守空房煎熬了五年的情分上施舍一晚？ 

　　爱过就是爱过，不爱那就是从来都没爱过，感情的事怎么强求？

　　……

　　埃及艳后的赏玩之物，看来是不吉利。克利奥帕特拉那女人，千年前就没给罗马帝国皇帝带来什么好运。今天这件宝贝拿出来，也没能让两人亲密如初。

　　当然，章总心里再火大也不至于动粗打人，不会扑上去搞强／暴。

　　他甚至不喜欢和伴侣急赤白脸地吵架，能躲就躲了。爷们儿的风范，吵什么啊？跟小野猫上爪子互挠吗？

　　两个男人之间的恩爱情趣，两情相悦互有默契才能享受其中妙处。他骨子里仍然很传统地认为，“做／爱”二字的意义，“爱”和“做”同样重要，不然不就是野兽打种交／配？ 

　　最生气的时候，也就是掉头跑走，找别人发泄去。要打架他也是去揍别人，肯定舍不得揍自己养大的宝贝外甥。 

　　章总将西装衣服重新扣好，灯下，眼睑蓦然透出两块浓重的红斑：“我不会强迫你任何事，不愿意就算了。哪天你玩儿腻了，厌倦了，想出去再找个年轻的，尽管开口……你不用开口，你就像五年前那样直接玩儿失踪从我眼前消失，随时滚蛋。” 

　　章绍池说完红着眼掉头离开。

　　裴逸喉头哽咽，明明想说什么，用力摇头：哥哥你回来，我没有想走。

　　……

　　尽管双方都很不愿承认，冷枭那混蛋胡扯的几句，确实给章总造成一块阴影。空口白牙污蔑一个人时常能够达到效果，这就叫泼脏水吧？

　　章绍池当晚在酒店楼下，咖啡厅和露台上，逗留了一个多小时。独自喝闷酒，又抽了几根烟，安安静静地消散怒气。

　　这么些年和小裴一起“双修”操练，早就被小野猫锻炼得神经无比强大，这次是有点情绪失控、有失风度了……失控也是因为，他真心在乎，思念长情，迫切想要重修旧好。

　　一人清静够了，估摸着楼上已人去屋空，章总这才慢慢收拾心情，回房间去。

　　他黯然地开门进去，进到洗手间查看，惊愕地当场愣在原地，一句话都说不出来……

　　淋浴间花洒下面，金属U型管道上，一副手环仍然牢牢锁着小裴的双手。

　　裴逸维持着吊挂禁锢的姿势，跪在潮湿地上。没有拧紧的花洒将水一滴、一滴，低落在方砖的缝隙中间。皮肤轻微颤栗的样子能看出神志清醒，垂落的睫毛在灯火下面打出两片羽毛似的影，眼角湿润，下唇咬出带血的齿痕。

　　就这样很倔地给他跪着，胸口还留着粗暴揪扯之后的红痕。

　　皮肤细白的人都是疤痕体，容易留下印迹。章绍池甚至一眼看到小裴的腋下、腰侧、还有大腿，之前不知什么年月弄上了枪伤或者刀伤？旧伤痕迹逐渐痊愈变白，几乎融进皮肤颜色，不仔细看都看不出来。

　　仔细看过之后，这就是一具饱受磨难伤痕累累的身躯。

　　章绍池的呼吸都凝住了，冲上去迅速把那只假手铐解开，心绞成一团。

　　“别跪了，你起来。”他沙哑地说，“宝贝起来。”

　　裴逸的牙齿从下唇脱开，唇带血丝，用很伤心的目光看着他：“只要你消气，我可以多跪几个小时，我可以跪一个晚上。”

　　那一刻眼神也非常倔犟，射出强烈的委屈：“哥哥你不发火了？你原谅我么？”

　　“……” 

　　这话又戳章总的心了。他知道小野猫本事大得很，一秒钟就能脱出手铐束缚，早就逃之夭夭。就像那次在“魅影”号船上，想来就来想走就走，像戏耍他一样，什么破玩意儿能绑得住裴组长了？

他以为小裴早就跑了，没准儿还暴躁地在他房间里造腾一番，砸个玻璃、摔个盘子之类的。 

　　他把裴逸从地上捞起来，抱在怀里，清楚地听见怀中人在他耳边恳求：“哥你以后不许掉头就走开了，哥哥你别离开我……”

　　一双清澈纯真的眼，湿漉漉的，像浩瀚的魔法森林中一只迷途不知归家路的小鹿。这样的眼神让人无法抵御，让章绍池一下子心软了，心疼了，后悔了。

　　自己折腾出的局面，还得善后收拾。章总后来一整夜把爱人抱在怀里，抚摸小裴的头发，无声地安慰。

　　爱人之间的龃龉就是这样，无非是要彼此求证，非要证实自己在对方心里有多重要，其实是再次证实了对方在自己心里，多么重要。舍不得伤着一分半毫，伤着了自己先心疼得要命。

　　至于两个小时之前，俩人为什么吵架斗气来着？不重要了。是吵架重要还是人更重要？

　　“哥。”裴逸在黑暗中看着他，“我不可能背叛我的信仰和我的职责，你相信我。”

　　“行了。”章总一脸强拗出的大度，“不提那事了，既往不咎。”

　　“这些年我把六处所有适龄男丁，老的新的，全都扒拉过一遍，没有一个比得上池哥哥你，这么说行吗？”裴逸委屈地又咕哝一句。“既往不咎”这四字听着别扭，总好像是他水性／杨花被男友抓包了然后不追究而已。他清清白白的，绝没有心虚。牙龈间也咬着一股深刻的挫败感，咬出血味，委屈只能咽进肚里。这一顿他一定找回来，冷枭的案子他一定刨根问底，把那一对来路不正的兄弟挖心剖肝刨出真相。

　　章绍池哼了一声，行吧。自己就是倒霉，今天赶上小野猫脾气不顺，他这算是又被猫爪子挠了么？

　　吵完架也想通了，终归还是舍不得。哪怕小裴孤枕寂寞的岁月里有过一两个沙雕炮／友。男人么，你又没怀／孕了跑回来让老子喜当爹，能有多大事？

　　他把怀中人抱紧，只求这一刻的温存，以及未来许多年的陪伴，一切风平浪静花好月圆的时候，能让他如愿吧。

　　……


End file.
